No Where To Go
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: She is cornered and alone. She does not know who she can call a friend and she has no where she can go. My take on what Natalia was feeling at the end of One of Our Own. Enjoy.


_**This is my second CSI Miami fic. I got a lot of positive feedback on the first one but I am still a newbee so if people seem a little out of character that is why. I did my best to keep them in character but… Anyway, I watched One of Our Own and I really wanted to write something… I found the characters reactions interesting and wanted to continue them a little…that and I love Natalia…Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Spoilers: One of Our Own**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or cast…nor do you want me to.**_

Natalia watched as Valera turned away without a word and left the DNA lab. Lowering her head, Natalia ran her fingers though her hair. She had known that there was going to be serious fallout when the team found out she was the mole but she had never expected that it would be this bad.

She knew Eric was mad at her and was almost certain that Ryan would be when he caught up with her. Calleigh had been better about it. Calleigh had listened to her explanation and at least gave the impression that she did not completely hate Natalia. That was really a lot right now. Natalia knew that none of her friends had any reason to trust her anymore, but she really had done her best only to shine good light on the lab.

Natalia left the DNA lab and walked into the hallway. It did not take her long to make her wish she had waited. Ryan was coming around the corner and he looked angry. As much as she wanted to escape back into DNA, she knew this conversation would have to happen at some point or another. She also had a suspicion the term conversation would be relative.

"Hey Ryan," Natalia greeted him as he approached.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked ignoring her friendly greeting.

"Ryan," Natalia started, but he cut her off.

"And don't give me any of that 'you were protecting the lab' crap," Ryan told her angrily. He was up in her face and she tried back away a little but found that she was pressed against the wall.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but I was trying to protect the lab," she told him earnestly.

"And I'm supposed to believe you after everything you told us for a year is total lie?" Ryan asked her incredulously. His voice had continued to rise to the point where several people had appeared in the hallway.

"What?" Natalia asked him. She had been dishonest about one thing. The rest of what they knew about her was true.

"You told them about the marijuana, and my eye, and Calleigh's dad," Ryan accused her. He was getting angrier with every passing moment and many of the people who had appeared to watch were dispersing quickly.

"Ryan I would never tell them that," Natalia insisted a little desperately.

"You know what," Ryan sneered at her, "I don't believe you." At that point Eric entered the hall and walked towards Ryan and Natalia. "You know Delko told the feds that you slept with him to get information." Ryan told Natalia maliciously.

"You told the feds I slept with you because I wanted information?" Natalia asked Eric disbelievingly. She knew he was mad at her but she had never dreamed that he would tell something like that to the feds.

"Yea I did," Eric replied, "because that's what you did." At this point Calleigh and Alexx entered the hallway.

"No Eric it's not," Natalia said angrily. She had kept it together this far, that was just the last blow she could take today. "I really cared about you. I'm sorry you don't believe that." Then she turned on her heel and walked down the hall. Calleigh and Alexx looked at each other and walked up to the two men.

"What did you say to her?" Alexx asked in her usual maternal way.

"I asked her why she gave the feds dirt on all of us," Ryan said calming down a little now that he had gotten to vent a little of his anger.

"She didn't," Calleigh told him.

"You're not taking her side on this," Ryan demanded angrily, "not after-" This time it was his turn to get cut off.

"Monica West," Calleigh told Ryan, "She took the money and reported it to the FBI that someone in the lab took it. She was the one who gave them the dirt on us. Natalia had nothing to do with it."

Ryan looked slightly surprised. "Oh," was all he could think to stay. Then he added, "I wasn't the only one. Eric told the FBI Natalia slept with him to get information."

"Eric honey, you told them that?" Alexx asked him a little disappointedly.

"Yea," Eric admitted, "I was really angry at her and…" His voice drifted off because he was realizing that there were not words to justify what he had said. He realized that he had been angry at Natalia and Marisol's killer, but he had take all of that out on Natalia because she was the one he could take it out on. That was not fair to her. Eric was still mad but not mad enough to be able to justify what he had done.

"She cares about you baby," Alexx told him sadly.

"I know," Eric admitted, "I care about her too."

"She cares about all of you," Alexx told the three of them, "I know you are mad at her but you don't have to gang up on the poor girl."

"Alexx is right," Calleigh agreed, "we can be civil about this. Natalia is our friend."

"She was our friend," Ryan corrected before turning around and walking away. He was still angry. Calleigh ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. Eric, on the other hand, looked after the other man.

"She was a mole," Eric reminded the two women.

"I know and it will be a while before I fully trust her again," Calleigh told him, "but I really do think she was trying to help and we should stop jumping down her throat before she gets a chance to tell her side of it."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Natalia stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror. The tears were still visible on her face and her eyes were red. She had walked away from Ryan and Eric because she could not take another word that either one of them had to say. She had received nothing but cold stares and insults since it had been revealed she was the mole. She was fed up with it and it hurt. These were people she looked up to and called her friends. She cared about them.

Valera was not speaking to her. As far as she could tell, Ryan hated her. Calleigh did not trust her. Natalia did not even think of how Horatio would react when he found out. Then there was Eric. Yes, she had been the first one to say that their relationship did not stop them from seeing other people. Yes, they had ended it several weeks ago. It still hurt to know that even a small part of Eric believed that she had slept with him for information. Did he really think that little of her?

Natalia splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror again. She almost had to laugh at herself. Here she was standing in the Crime Lab's bathrooms crying because of a mess she had made. Though in truth this was the lowest she had sunk in a long time. She looked down and back up at the reflection again.

"Well Natalia," she said to herself, "I guess there's no place to go from here but up."

_**There it is. When you have his rock bottom things can only get better. Please review and tell me what you thought. I went back and forth on whether I should post this for like a month and finally went for yes. I hope I did Natalia justice.**_


End file.
